Pro Tips
Top Ten Pro Tips for Legendary Read on to get the most out of the game! 'Update your devices OS' Legendary does use a lot of battery life; this is normal for such a graphics heavy game. A way to make sure Legendary drains as little battery as possible is to make sure to keep your OS up to date. Players who are many updates behind the latest version of the operating system commonly have performance problems when playing Legendary. 'Link Your Account' If you value your collection of heroes, you will link your account. This way you can transfer your Legendary save between devices (if you get a new phone for example) or if something happens to your local save on your device. Find the Link Account button by scrolling to the bottom of the Store and visiting the Settings menu. 'Enable Notifications' Turning on notifications will help you get the most out of Legendary. You will be notified when other players send you honor points and gifts, when they rally you to help fight raid bosses, when weekly events start and more. Notifications are the best way to stay up to date in Legendary. If you do not have notifications on, you can find the Enable Notifications button by scrolling to the bottom of the Store and visiting the Settings menu. 'Set Multiple Teams' Between battle skills, leader skills, affinity strengths/weaknesses and enemy types, having the right team is about more than just your most leveled heroes. Different team compositions will be valuable in different scenarios. To get the most out of Legendary, use the Team Selector to set multiple teams to help you out in different battle scenarios. Before going into battle, make sure you pick the team that is best equipped for the enemies you are likely to face.You earn the ability to set more teams as you rank up. 'Your Leader Character' When guild mates, friends or other players see you in the ally selector or leaderboards, you are represented by the leader hero of your first team (the leftmost team in the team selector). This is the hero that other players will bring with them into battle. Make sure to equip a powerful leader on your first team so that other players want to bring you into battle. During events, master players switch up their leader character to one who is best suited for that event to maximize the attractiveness of their leader. The more players that use you as an ally, the more honor points you earn. 'Join a Guild' Being in a Guild is the best way to play Legendary! In addition to getting instant access to up to 30 other leader characters, you will get more honor points, get gifts from your Guild mates, and get Guild rewards for participating in each event. Guild membership is the best way to earn mana for Awakening your heroes, and sending and receiving gifts is only available to Guild members. 'Spend Event Medals' During each event, you will earn medals for use in the event store. These medals are use them or lose them, after the event is over they have no value. Make sure to always spend your event medals before they disappear. The event store is open for 1 day after each event closes. So make sure to check in after an event ends and get the most out of the event store. 'Leader Skills Stack' Leader skill bonuses can stack. So if you have a leader skill that causes all Earth heroes to deal 160% damage, and you bring in an ally whose leader skill causes all Earth heroes to deal 180% damage, your Earth heroes will deal 340% damage for each attack. Make sure you use this stacking ability to get the most out of your team when selecting an ally. 'Daily Gem Pass' If you’re a patient player, the Daily Gem Pass is the most affordable way to get gems. It gives you the biggest discount possible on gems. The trick is that you have to show up once a day, every day of the pass to pick up your gems. If not, you lose them. Other ways to pick up gems include participating in the solo leaderboard during an event, completing quests for the first time, ranking up and earning 3 stars on every mission in a quest. 'Tier 5 Card Pack' If you are looking for the best heroes in the game, opening the 5th tier of a card pack gives you the best possible odds for getting high rarity characters. Also, unlike the first 4 tiers, you can purchase the 5th tier multiple times. Category:Guides